The present invention is directed generally to a mix head bushing for facilitating the engagement of a mix head to a mold and, in particular, to an improved mix head bushing seal particularly adapted for use in connection with the application of a layer of plastic material to the underside a large sanitary fixture such as a tub or the like or of a small sanitary fixture such as a sink, lavatory or the like.
In manufacturing molded articles in a mold involving the injection of a polymeric material into the mold through a mix head, it is important that the mix head form an excellent seal with respect to the mold to prevent the drawing of air into the mold cavity and to prevent leakage. One such application involving the molding of a plastic material to the underside of a large sanitary fixture such as a tub or the like is described in parent application Ser. No. 07/499,188 filed on Mar. 26, 1990. This patent application discloses a mix head bushing particularly adapted for use with larger molds such as those used for bathtubs.
In the molding of a plastic material to the underside of a small sanitary fixture such as a sink, lavatory or the like, it has been found that the mix head bushing disclosed in the parent application was less than completely satisfactory because a smaller mix head is utilized. Merely scaling down the size of the mix head in the parent application proved unacceptable.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved mix head bushing seal particularly adapted for use in connection with the molding large sanitary fixtures such as bathtubs and the like or of small sanitary fixtures such as sinks, lavatories and the like.